wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Intensity (1NT3N21TY)
Intensity is a SkyWing experiment created by Crystalcat137. If you steal him or use him without my permission he will FRY you. (Relationships are fine though.) Appearance Intensity resembles a SkyWing, but he is huge, and usually towers above others. He has a SkyWing build and a bit on the muscular side. Intensity also has large wings, capable of flying very fast. But instead of typical red, orange, or gold scales, his are mostly metal, and are a metallic gray. A few of his scales are a darker gray. But what could be most striking about him are is the electric blue on his body. It even radiates a weak but sharp glow. His underbelly is electric blue, as well as his wing membranes and his one eye. Intensity also has a metal-tipped tail. The tip is a sharp as a spear and is also great for conducting electricity, making it easily capable of killing a normal dragon. His spikes are unlike a SkyWing’s -they’re more like membranes or fins, something that would look better on a SeaWing than a SkyWing. Also, the scales around his tail are sharp, jagged, and loose- they rattle when he shakes it. Like a few other Experiments he has a Rage Mode. It is characterized by his membranes turning a darker blue, and his eyes turning red, but overall he looks the same. His other eye- what would be his other eye- is simply a patch of shinier metal, as if the maker didn’t want to have him have two eyes... or if they didn’t have time... Abilities -can control electricity -his body is almost all metal, allowing for him to conduct electricity from almost every part of his body -for some reason electricity doesn’t affect him -if he concentrates for 10 seconds, he can create a short blast that throws everyone near him to the ground -he can also shoot electricity at other dragons -Electricity practically runs through his veins, and sicknesses wouldn’t last a minute in his blood. -Saltwater (not the dragon xd) is his greatest weakness. Even touching it can injure him, but he does live on an island. (Not an ability, but it’s important lol) History The dragon they experimented on was an old, weathered SkyWing named Crimson. According to the report found later, Crimson put up a fight. During his first year at The Lab, Intensity learned to control his electricity and accidentally-on-purpose fried a guard. During his third year, he escaped two times. Intensity was one of the oldest experiments. Before the lab was destroyed, he escaped for the final time and fled. (More explained in Thunderstorm, Intensity’s fanfiction.) His whereabouts are currently unknown, but rumors of those who live close to the blown-up NightWing volcano say they see a strange gray SkyWing with electric blue wings wandering the ashes... Personality One of the most.. ah... intense ''dragons out there, Intensity takes things very seriously and doesn’t like to joke around. He is gruff towards others and gets to the point quickly. He will also tell the truth as directly as possible, no matter how painful or sad, and won’t sugarcoat. He is also very honorable and refuses to fight unless he has a very good reason. He also tends to grow electric when angry. However, Intensity ''is ''a kind dragon on the inside, but he has covered it with an exterior mask. He feels emotions, yet it can be hard to tell. He is very, very loyal to his friends, and will fight to the death to protect them. But, it can be hard to earn his trust. Quotes “D0N’T T0UCH M3.” ”G3T 0UTT4 H3R3!” ”1 D0N’T F19HT 4G41NST TH0S3 W34K3R TH4N M3.” ---- “Stay away or I’ll fry you!” ”You’ll be fine.” ”Look, I’m sorry. But it’s kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. It’s just the way the world works.” ”You alter my circuitry, I’ll alter your consciousness. The old fashioned way.” Relationships More to be added! I’m putting down the ones I remember right now! Tell me if I forgot yours please c: Blade- He is wary of her, and sees her as a potential ally, and he would ''never ever admit it to anyone, but he has a crush on her. Arora- Neutral, however he has had years of paranoia and wonders if she has a darker side. Damaged- He relates to him, both being metal and all. Shriek- Wary of her. Leafstorm- Neutral. Frostburn- Intensity sees him as a potential ally and a worthy foe. Serenity- Fascinated by her, but doesn’t like how she is always pushed over by the scientists and guards. Pyra, Hydra, Cyra, and Astra- Friendly towards all four heads, neutral towards Pyra, a little scared of Hydra, friendly towards Cyra, and wary of Astra. Silkfrost- No particular opinion. Bane- He’s wary of Bane but sees him as a potential ally. Darksky- He sees him as cute but doesn’t like the fact that he’s practically harmless, and he would never fight against him. Wolverine- He’s mostly neutral towards him, but sometimes feels guilty for having a crush on Blade when he’s around him. Corrupt/Destinychoser- Unknown. Nebula- He sees her as a potential ally. Cheetah/Lightning- Although he may by some complicated way be related to her, he thinks that a tiger can’t change his stripes. Shriek- Intrigued by her. Enigma- Unknown. Ultima- Neutral. Spearmint- To be revealed (hehehehehe) Gallery Intensity.png|FR ref by Darkmoon! ITS SO BEAUTIFUL! CD919251-49ED-49DA-A7B5-A9305E4E186C.jpeg|FR ref by Salvation! I love it! c: DC47BA91-D7AC-4ED1-9498-A7DBFCED8BE2.jpeg|Quick sketch of him by me, Crystalcat137 :p Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments